


The Game.

by Shadowstartigs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstartigs/pseuds/Shadowstartigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter following a heist leads Rouge into a dangerous game with her friend and sometimes partner Shadow. However as she digs into the hedgehog's life, Rouge may discover the game is more enjoyable than the prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The game begins

Rouge smiled as she landed silently on her feet; the thrill of what she was doing caused her heat to beat faster as she pocketed her prize and leapt from the top of the building. She waited until the last second to open her wings and glide gently into the shadowy side street so she could further admire her new treasure. 

“Impressive.” Someone muttered. 

Rouge glanced up from the treasure to find a pair of ruby red eyes resting on her. The owner was almost invisible in the darkened street, just a tan muzzle and red streaks leaning again the wall. 

“Do GUN know about you little hobby?” He asked with a grin. 

Rouge smiled, “They don’t care what I do off the job; the information I provide is too valuable to lose.”

Shadow laughed lightly but coldly, “Is it now?”

Rouge folded her arms, “Of course. I know something about everyone; some things they’d rather keep hidden.” She smirked. 

“I doubt that,” The ruby eyed hedgehog replied, “I know you don’t have anything on me.” 

Rouge looked at him thoughtfully, “Not yet but, with my connections, I could find something” 

Shadow smiled, “You can try, in the meantime...” 

Shadow had now moved to trap the bat against the wall; he was so close she could see the tones that made up his eyes. The hedgehog’s smirk grew as his hand closed around Rouge’s own. The bat opened her mouth to speak but he dropped his hand as quickly as he’d raised it. With a final grin the hedgehog raised a finger to his lips to silence her and leapt off. Rouge looked down at her hand and noticed the absence of the treasure. She scowled as a guard torn round the corner. 

“Excuse me, miss, have you seen anyone run past here?” 

Rouge shook her head. She was surprised she had been followed. The guard ran off and once Rouge was sure he was of earshot she called out.   
“Shadow?” 

There was no reply so the bat laughed, “I’ll see you again Shadow and when I do you owe me a gem!” 

A pair of red eyes gleamed as he watched from the top of a building, “So I’m your new game.” He smirked before vanishing.


	2. Round 1

A slow smile spread across her lips; the pink colour she had chosen to wear stood out well against her tan skin. The reason she was smiling were the almost silent footsteps that she’d had to teach her sensitive ears to pick up; that had been new for her but, then again, this hedgehog changed all the rules. She barely saw him approach, his dark furred blending in with the shadows perfectly. Shadow by name and nature it appeared. Before she could blink a hard ruby gaze was fixed on her with the owner wearing a smirk. 

“I thought you may have found me quick than this.” He muttered slowly, “Your reputation seemed impressive, Rouge.” 

The way he said her name caused the bat to shiver. This was a dangerous game but then that was what made it so attractive. 

“I’ve found you before,” She slid off her perch and sauntered over to him, “I’ve just been biding my time Shadow.” 

“I’m sure you have.” He leant closer so she could see the red corner at the top of his eyes and feel th slow breaths he took as they brushed against her cheek. The last time they’d been this close he’d taken her prize and started this game of cat and mouse and yet that knowledge didn’t change the thrill she got from his presence. 

“Did you manage to find anything that you could use against me?” He asked, an amused tone in his words which the bat wondered if anyone else had ever had the pleasure of hearing. 

“I found out lots of things.” she smiled as she backed him against the wall, “I know you’re a project from the A.R.K; I know you were once an enemy of GUN; I know you were created from Black Doom’s blood, in this world that sort of relationship makes you his son.” 

A low growl escaped the taller hedgehog’s lips. 

Rouge smirked and brushed his arm with her wing, “Aww, that a sore point Shadow?” 

Instead of replying the hedgehog simply slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her to meet his gaze, “You were already aware of many of those facts so I will ask you again, did you find anything else?” 

“You see Sonic as a rival, you had a friend called Maria whose life you were designed to save, you’re over 50 years old but you never age, you’re immortal.” She shrugged, “I could say more but that wasn’t what you asked me... I couldn’t find anything I could use to make sure you would have to do something for me.” 

He smirked and leant forward so that his lips brushed the tip of her ear as he spoke “I did warn you that you would fail and, after I saved you from your little stunt, you’ll find you now owe me something.” 

She scowled, “Going to collect then?” 

“No.” the answer was simple and rolled slowly off the hedgehog’s tongue, “I think I’ll leave our debt for a while.” 

“Why do that?” The question came before she could stop it.

He smiled, a dark, dangerous and predatory grin that would have made a more innocent girl shiver, “This game that you see in me gives me as much enjoyment as you.” His fingers closed round her hand holding her in place with a vice like grip, “You’re my game as much as I’m yours, Treasure Hunter, and so I don’t intent to end it so quickly.” 

He released her hand but she could still feel the pressure and lingering power where he had held on.

“I think it’s my turn to find out about you.” he called as he disappeared again leaving Rouge to realise she couldn’t hear anything. His steps were soundless. 

Astonished, she turned her hand over and found a familiar jewel within her grasp. He’d given her the very thing that had caused her to seek him out and yet he still sounded so sure that they’d meet again. Rouge glanced round the deserted street and sighed. He was right, she hadn’t gained anything yet and she wasn’t stopping until she did. 

“Alright Shadow, I may not understand your rules but I’m playing to win this game.”


	3. Round 2

Her ears weren’t the only sensitive ones. Ruby eyes shimmered in anticipation at the thought of the source of his amusement drawing closer by the second. Even the Ultimate Lifeform had to admit he was impressed as to how she had learnt to be so silent and graceful in a pair of high heeled boots; he had observed enough human women to know it wasn’t a simple task. In fact with Rouge’s metal heeled boots it was astonishing. The steps slowed. Soon the familiar presence of the bat’s green-blue eyes filled Shadow’s awareness. Slowly he stepped forward; today he would allow himself to play. He watched those teal eyes narrow in triumph and smirked; she thought she was the one in control. Swiftly she made her way over.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” She smiled seductively “I’ve almost found myself missing you.” 

The tan muzzle curved up in a smirk, “No.” 

A slight stagger was the only outward sign of surprise; over so quickly a less keen pair of eyes would have failed to spot it. Her seductive grin never faltered as she replied, “No? Well then, Shadow, what are you doing here?” 

“It’s my turn.” He stated flatly as he watched her own eyes flash in excitement, “As for why I’m in this little alley... I know you walk home this way every night. I know you do this because some of your, less reputable, sources live nearby and you aren’t one to let an opportunity pass you by.” 

Rouge shrugged lightly, “It’s a man’s world Shadow; I do what I must to keep ahead in the game.”

“There are also some very good jewellers here who don’t ask too many questions.” Shadow’s expression remained impassive as he spoke.

“Not everything I find’s a keeper.” A blue shadowed lid dropped in a wink, “I haven’t decided if you’re a diamond or a rock yet Shadow.” 

Now a small smile lingered on the tan muzzle “Each to their own I suppose... decide soon though Rouge as I don’t intend to play forever.”

Looking up from under her lashes, the bat smiled back, “I know exactly what you mean Shadow.” 

Now the red eyes flashed with something that was almost a playful expression, “Decided on Knuckles yet?”

Again Shadow had landed a blow on her amour and the bat’s cheeks coloured; on the pale fur the contrast was astonishing. For the first time in the conversation the shimmering eyes looked away.

“What are you talking about?” the playful edge of her tone failed to hid the harsh way she spoke.

Now Shadow inched closer and leant to her ear “Now Rouge, your soft spot for the echidna is obvious; I simply wonder if you visit more for him than the master emerald.”

Rouge smirked and tugged the black furred ear towards her lips, “Knuckles is good looking but I’m afraid he’s not my type.”

For a fleeting second genuine surprise lingered in the red eyes before they regarded Rouge like a predator regards its prey “Hmm... interesting.” He drew closer and she drew back against the bricks of the crumbling alley wall, “What does entertain you then, Rouge?”

Narrowing coldly, Rouge’s blue-green eyes locked with Shadow’s red, “What does it matter to you?” 

Gently, Shadow’s breath stroked Rouge’s ear, “I’m simply intrigued, no amount of studying you has allowed me to know your mind… Therefore my knowledge of you is incomplete.” He smirked, “Now I hope to correct that.” 

Gently, Rouge pushed the unsuspected hedgehog backwards and moved to lean against the wall with her wings spread, her expression thoughtful, “My type... I’m in love with the thrill of treasure hunting so I suppose he’d have to be a risk, dangerous even. He’d have to look good obviously; there’s nothing better than making others envious.” The bat’s brows furrowed slightly in thought, “I’m always on the move so he’d need to like to travel. Ultimately, I’d want him to protect me, I know I can handle myself but it’s always nice to know there’s someone you can depend on, someone who’ll always be by your side, who recognises the little things and sorts them out before they grow... I want my partner to be my best friend if I’m honest.” She glanced at Shadow but refused to blush and reveal how strange being this open with another actually was to her, “Since this is a game it’s your turn to tell me.”

The dark hedgehog moved to rest a palm on the wall so he was still facing her whilst he leant, “I’m the Ultimate Lifeform; I was made to have no equal so she’d need to give me a challenge. She’d need to be capable of handling herself because I am at no-one’s beck and call.” At this he shot the bat a pointed glare, “Some intelligence would be preferred. Regardless of how fond I get to be of this girl, I am not joining Sonic and his band of morons to save the world, which means anyone who isn’t flexible is out. I’m all for meeting my own needs so I wouldn’t mind if she was the same. I’m in no rush to settle down and certainly not a family man. I’m also hard to read; if she fails to see through my exterior then clearly we aren’t compatible.” 

Rouge laughed, “So you don’t want much then.”

A rare smile crossed Shadow’s muzzle, “You can hardly talk.” 

Rouge blinked in surprise, “Despite your statement, Shadow, you have changed,” A single ruby eye regarded her with humour, “You never used to smile, and you seem to have come to terms with your past.” 

The hedgehog nodded slightly, “It’s a project I suppose”

Before the bat could reply a large explosion rocked the city. 

Glancing at the now smouldering skyline, Shadow scowled, “Seems the Doctor is up to his tricks again.”

“We all know what happens next.” Pouting slightly Rouge watched Shadow’s darkening expression, “Eggman calls us for back up. We either show up helping him; in which case we get the blame alongside him or we help the heroes and then get informed about how they don’t trust us even when we save the world.” 

Bitterly Shadow growled, “I refuse to help that blue idiot and his overly optimistic friends again.” 

Rouge shrugged, “You know siding with Eggman means you’ll lose.” Suddenly Rouge’s teal eyes lit up, “We could do nothing.” 

Curiously Shadow rolled a red eye to examine the bat, “You want to wait for GUN to order us onto the clean up?” 

Playfully Rouge flew up to the nearby fire escape where she perched with her legs crossed and her eyes on her nails, “I’m saying what if we weren’t here when they called? What if we happened to be somewhere they couldn’t reach us?”

Now Shadow smirked, “I assume there’s something for you in this.” 

Dropping a wink at the hedgehog, Rouge replied, “Naturally. As it happened I know some places that met our requirements perfectly.” 

“And they just happen to contain some form of jewel.” Shadow laughed, a cold sound which oozed with power, power the hedgehog clearly knew he possessed, “Don’t you think that’s a touch predictable Rouge?” 

Resting a finger elegantly on her chin, Rouge was the picture of one deep in thought, “For me maybe but why would you be there… it’s hardly your idea of a good time” 

Silence lingered for a moment before Shadow nodded curtly, “Very well. Was there any spot in particular you felt like gracing with your presence?” 

Swiftly Rouge flipped into the strong arms of the hedgehog, “Somewhere with a beach and a good hotel; I may as well enjoy our little vacation after all.” 

“Fine.” Shadow glanced at the bat with a gleam in his eyes, “Oh Rouge, leave your communicator here… we could always get it when we decide to return.” 

Quickly Rouge unhooked the device from her boot and flung it away. A second later the alley was empty as a blue blur tore past on his way to a battle.


End file.
